Once Upon A Star
by CherryWillow2000
Summary: This will be the only story on my page that isn't mine. I give full credit to my favorite Fan-fiction writer Mejhiren. She is amazing, and writes the cutest short, fairy tails inside of her Fan-fictions. She wrote this one in her Hunger Games, fairy tail like Fan-fiction called "When the Moon Fell in Love with the Sun". I recommend it to all Everlark lovers everywhere!


**A.N. This is the only story on my page that isn't mine. I give full credit to my favorite Fan-fiction writer Mejhiren. She is amazing, and writes the cutest short fairy tails inside of her Fan-fictions. She wrote this one in her Hunger Games, fairy tail like Fan-fiction called When the Moon Fell in Love with the Sun. I recommend it to all Everlark lovers everywhere, for its my favorite Fan-fiction of all time! I tried my best to transfer her short story to my page as best I could. I had to reword a few things so it sounded right, do to me pulling it from the middle of her story. In her Fan-fiction she is telling this story to Peeta, while being cuddled up with him on there couch in the living room. So please go on and check out her story for yourself. I can assure you that you wont be disappointed!**  
 **Mejhiren, I love your writing! This is for you!**  
 **-**

Many people don't know this but the moon is a Huntress. They call her the Huntress Moon, and you can see her bow in her crescent. What does she hunt you might ask. The sun I'm sure? No, actually its quite the opposite. He hunts her. The sun is a hunter too. However he doesn't have a bow, he's not that kind of hunter. You see the sun is in love with the moon and he wishes that she would love him too.

Every day he crosses the sky, grand and warm and beaming, trying to coax her to him, so he might hold her in his golden arms. Thou he's not a very good hunter. He's more of a trapper than anything. As the old saying you catch more flies with honey then vinegar? The sun is big and loud and bright, and the moon is just a tiny pearl in the sky. And she watches him.

You can see her during the day as she watches him. A tiny white sphere, distant but distinct in his blue sky. On cloudy days the sun is sad because he cant see the moon. That's why there's no sun on cloudy days. And when it rains, he's crying because she's nowhere to be found. However sunsets are his love songs to her. He paints them in his sky.

The sun floods the sky with beautiful, blazing colors, telling the moon how much he loves her and cant bear to leave her. The sun rises very early you know, and all that shining and warmth is very hard work, so when he's finally exhausted he goes to bed alone and sad. That's when the moon creeps out, silver and lovely, and hunts the bear and deer and rabbits made of stars, all night long. If sunsets are his love songs to her, then sunrises are his lullabies.

Unlike the sun the moon sleeps very little. The sun tells her again and again how beautiful she is, and what a fine huntress she is. He paints the sky for her, all pale pinks and yellows, like a soft blanket. Hell be there when she wakes, and she peeps at him from her bed in the clouds. But the sun is patient and crafty, and once every few years, he gets the better of the moon. He sneaks up behind her and catches her in his arms. Now many believe that the moon is an overconfident woman. She thinks she's so swift and stealthy that no one could catch her, and so she quits watching. She doesn't expect the sun to surprise her. However there are others that believe that the moon loves the sun in return.

So for one reason or another, all though its unknown. The moon lets herself be caught. The sun wraps his golden arms about her, blazing with love and joy. And for a few heartbeats, the entire sky goes black as they unite to form something new: a dark sun. A circle of brilliant black, ringed with pure white flames, so bright that it blinds those who look directly at it. Then the sun lets her go again. He lets her go because he loves her, and if you love something then you should let it go free.

The sun knows the moon is a wild creature. She needs shadows and woodlands, crisp night air and the hunt, not the blue sky-home of the sun, where its hot and bright and she can be stared at by all. So he lets her go. The sun returns to his brilliant blue sky, to warm and cheer the earth once more, and the moon again hunts her star-game from dusk till dawn. He continues to woo her to sleep with sunsets and lull her to sleep with sunrises, while she watches and drowses in her little cloud-bed.

Soon the moon will birth the suns child. A bright beautiful girl, known as both the Morning and Evening Star. She's a little bolder then her mother, being half made of the sun herself. So in one part of the year you'll see her in the western sky, putting her father to bed, and in the other you'll see her in the east, welcoming him as he rises, and all the while basking in the love songs he paints for her mother and winking like a tiny diamond in the rosy sky.

As parents go, they are a balanced pair. The moon is a fierce and protective mother who teaches their daughter to hunt the star-game at her side. And the sun is a proud and gentle father who encourages her to shine even brighter, tenderly brushing her cheek with his crimson fingers as he paints the sky. Then every few years the sun and the moon meet again in the sky and all the world marvels in darkness at their union. The black sun they merged to become, ringed by the blinding white light that can be seen, in small part, in their daughter.

For all her fierce independence, her love of the hunt and silence and solitude, the moon loves the sun above all things. And all though few would believe it, the moon rejoices at the dawn. As the eastern sky grows pale at last, she settles into her cloud-bed and watches eagerly for the bright fingers of her beloved to crest the horizon, to begin the new day by painting a lullaby for her and their daughter of the stars.


End file.
